Decimo Momentum
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: La vida de las personas a veces esta relacionada. Una persona puede ser testigo de acontecimientos de otra. Una vida puede estar siendo observada por otra. Y un alma puede vagar en la soledad en busca de un cambio en harás del futuro.
1. Nostalgia

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son obra de J.K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

Nostalgia, Familia, Hechizos, Propuesta, Árbol, Puente, Hermanos, Vida, Beauxbatons, Espejo.

El relato que leeréis a continuación forma parte del universo iniciado en La Llamada del Elegido

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Draco se sentó en el suelo de la acera. Suerte tenía de que aquella calle no fuera transitada. Delante de él, una gigantesca mansión se alzaba con orgullo a pesar de estar parcialmente destruida por el fuego. La guerra había terminado. Sin embargo, los mortifagos se cobraron su traición.

Destruyeron la mansión Malfoy. Draco no le dio mucha importancia al oir la noticia. Su madre estaba a salvo. Pero ahora que veía la mansión, un ramalazo de nostalgia le invadió. Era toda su infancia totalmente quemada. Draco respiró el aroma de los jardines prometiéndose que sus hijos no vivirían eso.


	2. Familia

Neville estaba nervioso, cómo no iba a estarlo hacia tres días que le habían dado el alta en San Mungo y se iba a enfrentar a su peor pesadilla. Los padres de Hermione querían conocerle por fin. Si siendo su mejor amigo les guardaba ya las distancias, ahora Neville estaba en pleno ataque de ansiedad por conocer a sus yernos.

Hermione pareció notarlo. Sus brazos se fundieron con el suyo y pareció infundirle el coraje suficiente para llamar a la puerta. Una señora muy parecida a Hermione abrió la puerta con una radiante sonrisa.

— Hola, Neville. Bienvenido a la familia.


	3. Hechizos

Prince agitaba su varita y se golpeaba el labio superior con ella. A su lado, Luna aun dormitaba su pequeña siesta. La observó dormir, mientras mordisqueaba la punta de la varita. Una sonrisa traviesa, cortesía de su infancia con Harry y Ron, se formó en su rostro. Pinchó el vientre de Luna pronunciando un hechizo en voz baja. Los hechizos pesados eran su especialidad y este no era distinto.

El cuerpo de Luna se ilumino y Prince salió corriendo antes de que Luna despertara y viera que se había convertido en un pitufo. Nunca te duermas delante de un Potter.


	4. Propuesta

Hermione no se lo cree. Son demasiadas cosas seguidas para creerlo. Pero tiene que creerlo. Neville arrodillado frente a ella, apenas han salido de su graduación y Neville la ha apartado del grupo. La ha llevado hasta el lago y allí se ha arrodillado sin más. Había preparado un discurso pero lo había olvidado. Era tan típico de él que Hermione solo pudo sonreír sin saber que hacía hasta que vio el anillo.

Su propuesta de matrimonio era la más simple, sorpresiva, rara y tierna que Hermione jamás habría imaginado. No se contuvo; un rotundo si salió de sus labios.


	5. Árbol

Luna estaba admirando el lago, en la puesta de sol brillaba de una forma hipnótica y el calamar con sus bailes bajo la superficie solo incrementaba la sensación. Sobre ella un tupido manto de hojas crujía con el viento y tras su espalda su árbol favorito. Un viejo alcornoque que no tenía la tendencia de golpear a los alumnos.

Estaba adormilada cuando ve a Neville y Hermione acercarse a la orilla. Entonces recuerda que es su graduación. Se levanta para felicitarlos, pero se detiene cuando ve lo que están haciendo. Sonríe y se aleja rumbo al colegio. Era de esperar.


	6. Puente

Harry se rasca la cabeza, está feliz, ha terminado sus estudios y al fin podrá iniciar su carrera como auror. Aun así siente que algo falla. Va a echar de menos ese castillo. Tantas cosas buenas: Su selección, el inicio de su relación con Ginny, el torneo de los tres magos. Su amistad impensable con Draco Malfoy. Debía cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

Ahora en medio del puente de madera, era un buen lugar para hacerlo. Se revolvió el bolsillo y sacó su primera Snitch. La lanzó. Esta volvió volando a su mano. Hogwarts siempre sería parte de él.


	7. Hermanos

Ginny miraba a sus hermanos desde su cuarto. Estaban cazando Gnomos de Jardín sin mucha suerte. Tener a Luna merodeando ese jardín solo sirvió para que los Gnomos aprendieran de ella a defenderse. Y ahora George estaba pagando las consecuencias del afán de Luna por enseñar a ciertas criaturas.

Ginny no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas y caerse de la cama cuando a su hermano le arrastraron hasta los matorrales y cayó de bruces por culpa de los cientos de agujeros que los Gnomos habían escavado. Y Fred le siguió justo después en la caída. Le habían atado los cordones.


	8. Vida

Ron vio a su hermana caerse de la cama mientras reía. Escucharla reír siempre le traía recuerdos. Le recordó el momento en que entendió que significaba la vida. Era algo demasiado complejo para que lo comprendiera, pero con un año lo entendió. Era difícil de explicar.

Ron entró gateando en el cuarto de sus padres y vio a su madre con un bulto entre los brazos. Gateó con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a ella. Su madre lo alzó con una mano y esa fue la primera vez que vio a Ginny. Sus manos se juntaron y Ron lo entendió.


	9. Beauxbatons

Fleur rememoró su última prueba. Veía cada detalle de la escena. Torcer en una esquina, Krum tirado en el suelo con una araña muerta a sus pies. Harry y Neville a punto de tocar la copa. Ella corriendo en vano por evitarlo. Desaparecieron y Fleur se quedo pensando en medio de aquel laberinto. ¿Por qué Beauxbatons la eligió para representar al colegio? Prácticamente fue la única en meter su nombre en el Cáliz.

Ahora sabía por qué. Si no hubiera participado no habría conocido a Bill. Habría pasado el resto de su vida sin conocer al amor de su vida.


	10. Espejo

Lavender Brown se miraba insistentemente en el espejo. Llevaba más de cuatro horas sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo. No lo entendía, Ron la había dejado. ¿Por qué? ¿Era fea? Si, tenía que ser eso. Ella era perfecta en todo, pero era horrible. Sin duda. Tenía que encontrar sus defectos, tenía que eliminarlos.

Pero, ¿Y si no era fea? ¿Y si la culpa era de Ron? Esa idea pareció germinar mucho más rápido. Destrozó el espejo a golpes mientras escupía e insultaba el nombre de Ronald Billius Weasley. Lavender no era fea, es que él era idiota. Eso era.


End file.
